


Just like I remember

by lxdyinwhite



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Past Relationship(s), Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxdyinwhite/pseuds/lxdyinwhite
Summary: Debbie raised her hand and pulled her fingers into her mouth, the fingers that had been inside of the other woman, she moaned, savouring the taste.“Just like I remember.”
Relationships: Debbie Ocean/Tammy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Just like I remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonmotels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmotels/gifts).



> Because we all know what could have happened in the garage scene if they were not interrupted, in a perfect world.
> 
> If you aren’t familiar with the scene or movie this one shot could be confusing. I didn’t do them justice but I tried my best.

Debbie continued to walk towards Tammy, lollipop in her right hand, a massive smirk on her face. 

“I- I don’t do that anymore.” 

Tammy stumbled backwards, Debbie was about to have her right where she wanted her. She narrowed her eyes, still smirking at the blonde, “But, you were so very good at it.” 

The shorter woman nodded, eyes wandering downwards, “Thank you.” 

Debbies attention went to the rack of mountain bikes on the wall beside them, she knew that Tammy wasn’t telling the truth, that she did in fact still do ‘that’ and that there were too many bikes for the suburban mother’s family in the one garage. 

“So these are all for personal use, right?” Debbie mumbled.

“What do you want?”

“I just wanna- I just wanna reconnect” Debbie said, walking towards Tammy once again.

“Oh, yeah?” Tammy backed up, shuffling her feet, Debbie mumbled a quiet “Mhm.” which made butterflies erupt in Tammy’s stomach, fluttering, making her heart leap. 

She had always found Debbie attractive, her eyes were brown like pools of honey, her jawline sharp and square, her hair fell in all the right ways and framed her face. “Reconnect?” Tammy questioned. 

“Mhm.” 

There goes the butterflies again, swarming and hitting her rib cage, making her stomach flip. It only got worse and heat began to pool between her legs as Debbie raised the lollipop and placed it into her mouth, tongue softly swirling around it, releasing it with a pop. 

“You’re not bored out here are you Tam-Tam?” 

Tam-Tam. An old nickname, one that only Debbie called her, it was sickly sweet. 

Tammy couldn’t shuffle her feet backwards anymore, her back hit the wall of stacked boxes, “No,” Tammy began, “I’m not bored out here at all.” 

That was a lie. It was soccer practice all weekend, cooking, making those awful green smoothies. She was in a loveless marriage. Her husband hadn’t touched her in months, she missed the touch of another, although she wasn’t sure if she really missed the touch of him anymore, or even of a man. 

“Not bored at all, huh?” Debbie teased, dropping the lollipop onto the garage floor and moving closer to the woman, leaving little space between them. 

Tammy’s eyes fluttered, Debbie smelt good, like vanilla. Her lips looked soft and Tammy could only dream of feeling them brush against hers, just like they used to. 

“Bullshit.” Debbie tilted her head slightly to the side, leaning inwards, leaving their lips only centimetres apart. 

Tammy’s heart thumped in her chest, “What are you doing?” 

“What do you think i’m doing?”

Debbie raised her right hand, cradling Tammy’s face, thumb slowly rubbing circles against her jawline. The blonde softly whimpered at the touch, just loud enough for Debbie to hear. 

“Are things still bad with him? did things ever get good at all? when was the last time that he touched you? kissed you?” 

“It’s been months since he kissed me, we are just together because it works, because we have a house together here. Kids. Things like this are hard to get out of, and i’m almost certain that he has a woman on the side. I mean, what am I supposed to do? I can’t do anything about it.” 

“You deserve to be kissed every day, I never liked him.” 

“I don’t want to talk about him.” 

“What do you want?” 

“Can you-“ Tammy paused, thinking about how dangerous it was to dip a toe back into these waters, back into the past, “Kiss me, like you used to.” 

Debbie’s eyes darted back and forth between Tammy’s lips and her eyes. Debbie was a fairly confident woman, she didn’t think much through, but this was different. She couldn’t take this back and even though she wouldn’t openly admit it she had a soft spot for Tammy, always will have. Feelings were involved, feelings made things scary and real, raw. 

“Please.” Tammy whispered, a hand wrapping around Debbie’s waist, softly pulling her forward.

Debbie closed the gap, brushing her lips softly against Tammy’s. Tammy’s spare hand moved to the back of Debbie’s head, deepening the kiss. 

Small kisses quickly turned deep and passionate, wet. Panting, whimpering, melting at each other’s touch. 

“Touch me, Deb.” 

The blonde pushed a hand against the small of Debbie’s back, rolling her hips forward, grinding against her. 

Debbie whispered a quick “Fuck.” before her hands started to undo the button of Tammy’s pants, slipping her hand into them and cupping the woman through her underwear, sticky wetness coating her palm. Oh how she had missed this. 

“Please,” Tammy whispered, “God I need you to touch me, please.” 

Debbie swept the shorter woman’s hair to the side, peppering her neck with soft kisses. her hand slipped underneath the waistband of her underwear, quickly meeting hot, wet heat. She slid her fingers down to her entrance, gathering wetness and pulling it back upwards to circle the blonde’s clit slowly.

Tammy moaned, hands gripping onto Debbie’s shoulders. She hadn’t felt the touch of another in this way in close to a year, in too long. And she hadn’t felt the touch of someone that she longed for since she parted ways with Debbie, since they were younger. Nobody compared, nobody made her ache like this. Nobody could make her feel like this, Debbie didn’t even have to try. 

Debbie slid two fingers back to her entrance, pushing into the woman, beginning to thrust slowly. Her thumb circled her clit, in broad, fast circles, just how she knew Tammy liked it. She began to kiss Tammy’s neck again, biting, soothing the areas with her tongue, moving downwards and sucking bruises into the skin that sat under the collar of Tammy’s shirt. 

I want her to remember this, to look in the mirror and be reminded of this 

Her fingers thrusted harder, “Does that feel good?” 

Tammy couldn’t speak, cheeks red, panting, she only nodded as she whimpered. Debbie was curling her fingers into that one spot, the spot that stole her ability to think away from her, to think about anything but the brunette and how good she made her feel.

“You feel so good, you are so wet,” Debbie panted, kissing the woman’s neck before sucking on her earlobe, pulling it between her teeth and softly tugging, “You feel so nice around my fingers, come for me. I want you to come for me.” 

Tammy pulled her lip between her teeth, her expression pulling her eyebrows together. Debbie’s fingers thrusted one last time, her thumb continued to slowly circle her clit as Tammy tightened around her fingers. 

Her muscles clenched as she came, all over Debbie’s fingers. So hardly that Debbie could feel the wetness dripping down onto the palm of her hand. She whimpered, trying to catch her breath, resting her head on the taller woman’s shoulder. 

Once she had caught her breath she lifted her head up, kissing Debbie’s lips softly. She had a post orgasm glow, redness fading from her cheeks, eyes warm and welcoming. Full of love. Debbie didn’t think she’d ever get to see Tammy like this ever again, not in her lifetime.

Debbie raised her hand and pulled her fingers into her mouth, the fingers that had been inside of the other woman, she moaned, savouring the taste. 

“Just like I remember.” 

This caught Tammy off guard, she launched herself at the brunette, lips colliding again, wanting to touch her. To touch her everywhere. 

“Let me take you upstairs, I want to do this properly, please.” 

Debbie nodded, heart slightly bursting at the seams. 

“And Deb?”

Debbie raised her eyebrows. 

“I’ll help you, with whatever you need.” 

Debbie smirked, chuckling softly under her breath, “Oh? I thought you didn’t do that anymore?” 

“You,” Tammy cupped Debbie’s cheeks with both of her hands, “you are such a tease, Debbie Ocean.” 

“Always have been.” 

“And always will be, i’m sure.”


End file.
